


A Ball of Fluff

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chubby little thing meets a prickly little thing. Which is also chubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ball of Fluff

As a hamster, Yunho had always had a content life. He was well fed, placed in a big and clean cage, and had plenty of entertainment if he was bored. One of his favorite was his wheel.  
  
One day, he was running his wheel vigorously when his owner BoA came home with an unusual thing in her arms. It was another cage just like his.  
  
"Ooh, is it for me? Do I have two houses now?" Yunho hopped down from his wheels and pressed his fluffy light brown body against the bars.  
  
"Hello, Yunho, did you miss me?" BoA chuckled as Yunho kept squeaking.  
  
She refilled his food and water and spent some time stroking Yunho's tummy. She even gave him his favorite treats, sunflower seeds. Yunho jumped happily at that, making BoA laugh.  
  
"Be good to our new family, okay?" she kissed Yunho's head before putting him back in and walking out of the room.  
  
When Yunho glanced to the new cage beside him, it looked like the same type of his own. White bars with shreds of hay covering the floor, food and water containers, and the only difference was it had this white ball thingy at one corner instead of a wheel.  
  
"Maybe BoA will bring a new friend tomorrow," Yunho wondered sleepily before resting for the night.  
  
The next morning, Yunho was still half-asleep when he heard a rustle from the cage beside. It was empty still, but weirdly, the food and water was gone.  
  
"T-thief!" Yunho exclaimed, "BoA, wake up! There's a thief that stole the food!"  
  
"Where??" an equally surprised squeak followed.  
  
Yunho stopped squeaking but he was even more surprised now, staring at the other cage's new occupant. Something round and white....  
  
"I'm Yunho. Who are you?" Yunho slowly approached the side of his cage to look at it closer.  
  
"Changmin," the round thing said.  
  
"How did you come in?"  
  
Changmin tilted his head aside, "Uh. I'm here since like, yesterday."  
  
Yunho was fairly certain no one was there last night. "But I didn't see you before."  
  
"Oh. Well. Probably because--" Changmin suddenly hunched his body and turned into a ball. He even rolled back and forth a little bit before unfurling again.  
  
"Oh. Wow. Cool!" wiggled his nuzzle in amazement. "Can you teach me that? Will you play with me? Do you like wheels?"  
  
"I don't know..." Changmin was hesitant, "I think I'll just stay here."  
  
"Okay. Tell me if you're bored so we can play together!"  
  
For days, for most of the time, Changmin stayed quiet in his corner. He just stared when Yunho was merrily running on his wheel, he didn't talk much and only replied as much, and he even rolled into a ball when BoA approached to feed them.  
  
Changmin was awfully shy, Yunho thought. It must've been boring doing nothing all day long, he thought. If they could be friends it would've been much more fun, he thought.  
  
"Changminnie, let's play with me!" Yunho asked again the tenth time that day, the who-knows-nth time since they met.  
  
"No, thanks," Changmin merely popped an eye open before curling in on himself again.  
  
"Oh, it's BoA! Yay, I'm starving!" Yunho jumped around happily when BoA greeted them.  
  
Yunho liked it the most when BoA played with him before meal time. She was a busy woman so she didn't do that often. Whether if she'd stroke his tummy or just watch him wheel away with a big smile on her face, Yunho liked it the most when they spent time together.  
  
"You should play with her. It's fun!" Yunho said to Changmin. So far Changmin had always rolled away from BoA's hand, so they couldn't play.  
  
"I'm not sure, Yunho," Changmin mumbled.  
  
"Trust me! It's gonna be okay, Changmin," Yunho urged. "We can play together and it'll be more fun!"  
  
"O-Okay..."  
  
When Changmin didn't curl like usual when being fed, BoA looked terribly pleased.  
  
"Hey there, you," she said softly. She inserted her hand to gently cup Changmin's small body.  
  
"There you go, Changminnie," Yunho said, more to himself, as he watched how carefully BoA handled his friend.  
  
"You're pretty shy aren't you," BoA smiled, although it waned a little when Changmin started trembling in her palm. "Oh it's okay, little guy. No need to be scared."  
  
Just as her other hand was closing in to pet him, thorns protruded from Changmin's back and pricked her palms. She gasped and accidentally dropped Changmin back.  
  
"BoA! BoA, are you okay??" Yunho plastered himself against his cage, “Changmin, why would you--"  
  
But when he turned around, Changmin's cage was empty. The little front door was agape.  
  
The rest of the evening, Yunho could only watch helplessly as BoA walked in circles in the house, a few band-aids on her palms. She bent at every corner and lifted every object but still couldn't find Changmin. As the sky grew darker, BoA turned even more somber.  
  
"What should I do?" she collapsed on the couch and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"BoA, don't cry please," Yunho cried out. If only he could press himself against the bars hard enough to appear at the other side...  
  
And that was when Yunho noticed his front door was not locked properly. BoA must've forgotten in midst of her panic. With a nudge of his chubby feet, Yunho unlocked the cage door. He quickly made his way to the edge of the table, using the stacks of books and boxes to descend into the floor. He needed to search quietly, or else BoA would realize she now had two empty cages!  
  
"Please be safe, Changminnie," Yunho prayed in his little mind.  
  
It was a two-storey house, so Yunho began his search at the 1st floor. It would be taxing to climb all those stairs; hopefully Changmin hadn't gone upstairs....  
  
The kitchen was all clear. Yunho checked the back of the fridge, beneath the kitchen counters, even climbed them to check between boxes of cereals and pastas. Thankfully Changmin wasn't in the sink because it was very wet. Washing room was clear too. The washing machine was running and Yunho had to check it thrice to make sure Changmin wasn't being drenched and spun around in funny-smelling water.  
  
Only the living room was left. BoA seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch so Yunho could search around more freely. As the largest room in the house, Yunho thoroughly checked every nooks and crannies he found. Even though he'd been out of his cage before (on the rare occasions that BoA got careless), it was still a hard time finding Changmin. He was nowhere to be found! Not in a shoebox BoA forgot to throw out, not under the coffee table, not behind the TV, nowhere.  
  
Yunho was so very sad. He didn't want to lose Changmin, he'd just met him, he'd just gained a new family member.  
  
That was when he heard a snuffle that wasn't his.  
  
Yunho dashed into the source of the noise so fast he almost toppled over.  
  
"Changminnie?" in front of him were the bookshelf and a stack of boxes beside it, but Yunho couldn't see Changmin anywhere.  
  
"Y-Yunho?"  
  
Yunho crawled beneath the shelf, deep until he could touch the wall. He reached a gap between the wall and the stack of boxes;  
Changmin was hiding there.  
  
"Changmin, I was so worried!" Yunho almost tackled him with all the relief he felt. But Changmin backed away from him.  
  
"I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't mean to," Changmin hiccupped.  
  
"Why are you crying? Please don't cry."  
  
"B-because I hurt her," Changmin said, "I didn't mean to...but she cried..."  
  
"You didn't hurt her," Yunho shook his head hard his cheeks jiggled. "I know you really wanted to play with her too. Just like me!"  
  
"But I'm not like you!" Changmin wailed, "You're a hamster, I'm a hedgehog!"  
  
"What's a hedgehog?"  
  
"Um," Changmin rubbed his wet eyes, "me?"  
  
"Oh," Yunho blinked. "But BoA cried because she was so worried about you! She missed you!"  
  
Changmin's sobs was starting to ease, "Really? You think so?"  
  
"Of course! Even when I get naughty and nibble on her papers she still loves me! I once bit her finger accidentally but she forgave me! She once poked me too hard on my tummy but I forgave her!"  
  
Changmin's thorns retracted as he listened to Yunho.  
  
"You're our family, of course we love you," Yunho linked their paws together. When Changmin started to smile he knew everything was going to be okay. "Now come on, help me crawl out from under the shelf. I think I've gotten fatter these days!"  
  
When BoA woke up to find Yunho and Changmin curled beside her feet, she squealed in happiness and gathered them in her arms. She nuzzled them both with her nose until late into the night and even brought them to sleep on her bed. Just this one time, she said, (although Yunho was sure there were more to come.)  
  
After that day, Changmin no longer had a 'prickling issue'. He became more cheerful and squeaky. BoA moved them both into a new bigger cage so they could stay together. Sometimes Changmin liked to roll around the cage while Yunho was running on his wheel. Sometimes they'd switch, although Changmin was lazier and Yunho couldn't quite bend with his big tummy in the way.  
Sometimes they'd get naughty, being two tiny things that loved nibbling and rolling around, but BoA would forgive them just under an hour  
after scolding them. Sometimes at the weekend BoA would take them out of their cage and let them wander the house, although some  
places stayed off-limits.  
  
BoA would roll her eyes or chuckle whenever she heard random squeaking sounds from under the couch or behind the shelf.  
  
  
~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Started, Finished: 17-Aug-2015
> 
> ...aaand here's another one. I think I might write more on these kind of verse ^^
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
